Paddles are used to propel small watercraft such as kayaks, canoes, and stand-up boards. Kayak paddles generally consist of a relatively straight shaft with blades on the ends, whereas paddles for canoes and stand-up boards typically include a relatively straight shaft with a paddle on one end. The following description will deal primarily with kayak paddles having blades on each end, but it should be understood that the invention is broad enough to be used with any other type of boating paddle.
Paddles were originally constructed of wood poles with straight shafts and rudimentary blades nailed or glued to the shaft. With the development of modern synthetic materials, modern paddles are lighter, are stronger, and have improved geometric shapes to withstand the high degree of force and stress experienced by the paddler in all sorts of conditions.
Whitewater paddling is the most abusive form of paddling, as the equipment and paddle must navigate through dangerous rapids, falls, boulders, etc. Due to the severe conditions and friction, a blade may be torn or worn off, typically at the tip or edges of the blade, thus resulting in a shortened life-span. Due to the extreme forces, the paddles may break, typically at the points of interconnection between the paddling blades and the shaft. A paddle that catastrophically breaks during use may not only render the paddle completely unusable, but also cause a life-threatening situation, such as losing control, capsizing, or colliding into rocks or other hazards.